


Bob and Stacey Meet the Howling Wolves

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Cartoon Network
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Visitors outside of Cartoon Network City come to check in at the hotel for a rock concert tomorrow night. However, when another familiar group we all know and love also goes there, they are warned about Charlotte and Herbert Milton who are the ancestors of Dakota who are said to haunt the hotel and are on a bloodthirsty vengeance towards any guests who get in their way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The following contains original characters I would have used for my What a Cartoon! pilot if I ever had the chance to make one. Unfortunately, the age I am now would've been perfect, but I had to be a rugrat during the 90's, so I never had the chance. They will be used in this story, and CartoonNetwork90sFan was kind enough to help me develop and create them, and will be used in this story, and possibly more, but we will find out in the near future. Read & Review!

Bob was with Stacey, Travis, Drake, Luna, Alfred, Madeline, Samantha, Linda, Steven, and Jackson and driving on a dark, spooky night.

"I don't see why we have to go with you." Samantha complained.

"Your parents are gone for the weekend and left me responsible for you kids." Bob reminded.

"This gives me a chance to be with my Dark Princess." Alfred smiled towards the gloomy goth girl.

"Gag." Madeline grimaced.

"So, where are we going, Mr. Henderson?" Jackson asked.

"We're going to stay at a hotel tonight, then we're going to a concert where my old friend is going to be playing in." Bob informed.

"Awesome, Uncle Bob!" Stacey beamed.

The van soon pulled up to a hotel and the kids all came out with their stuff.

A certain teenage girl was at the front desk, sitting next to a portrait which was of a six-year-old girl in blonde hair in a fluffy pink dress.

"Hi, there, we're here to rent a room," Bob told the teenage girl. "It should be under Henderson."

"Of course, now, let me see here..." Dakota nodded and typed into the computer.

Stacey looked over to a luggage cart with her dog she got for Christmas and climbed into it. The other kids waited and other guests were going about their business until suddenly, Stacey and Xeno were riding in the cart together, causing slight mayhem.

"I'd get out of here if I were you." The Red Guy warned as he suddenly appeared, dressed as the hotel manager.

"How come?" Jackson asked.

"Don't you know that there are ghosts haunting this hotel?" The Red Guy asked.

"Ghosts?" Linda asked.

Ghosts?!" Jackson and Steven grinned.

"Why, yes, in this very hotel, there are ghosts, and I don't just mean Space Ghost~" The Red Guy warned before he soon got run over by Stacey and Xeno.

Stacey stopped and called back with a smile. "Sorry, Mr. Hotel Manager!"

"I hope that wasn't karma..." The Red Guy groaned.

"What ghost are you talking about, sir?" Travis asked as he helped the man up.

"It's Dakota's great-great grandfather Herbert Milton, and his wife, Charlotte," The Red Guy explained, ominously. "They want the hotel for themselves!"

"Oh, please, I ain't afraid of no ghosts," Bob scoffed. "Next thing you know you're gonna tell me the Plaza Hotel has a ghost that haunts every Halloween."

"Uh..." The Red Guy blinked.

"Don't worry, Madeline, I shall protect you!" Alfred proclaimed as he hugged the goth girl. "I be brave like Captain Picard against Wesley Crusher's unnecessary addition to the Star Trek cast!"

Madeline didn't say anything, but then pushed him.

"I'd be careful if I were you." The Red Guy told them.

"Whatever, man... Come on, kids, let's check out our room." Bob told the kids.

"Would you believe that this very room is the room they stayed in for their honeymoon?" The Red Guy mysteriously asked.

Bob and the kids then stopped and looked at him. "What did you say?" he then asked.

"Yes..." The Red Guy told them. "In fact, they haunt anybody who checks into this room, and they never allow the guests to CHECK...OUT..." he then said dramatically with a flashlight to his face.

"Please..." Samantha rolled her eyes.

"You will hear a rocking chair going back and forth, and not to mention, a crackling sound..." The Red Guy warned them about the ghosts.

Xeno barked to the Red Guy.

"The lights will flicker on and off... And you will hear the humming of The Wedding March..." The Red Guy told them.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." Linda scoffed.

"That's what the last group that came here said, but they never came out alive." The Red Guy replied.

"All right, well, thank you, sir, but we gotta get settled in, we'll order some room service later, we've been driving for seven hours." Bob said as he pushed the Red Guy out the door.

"Do you think that he was telling the truth?" Travis wondered.

"I doubt it." Bob replied.

"I say that we check it out." Steven suggested.

"Yeah, maybe we can get some real good footage." Jackson added.

"Okay, tell you what: we'll get settled in, and then check this place out." Bob said.

Everyone agreed and got settled in, then they checked all around the hotel even the front desk, but Dakota wasn't there.

"Okay, nothing's here, let's go back." Samantha told the others.

"Wait, what's up there?" Drake asked.

Everyone then saw a familiar group running.

"We have company." Luna said.

"And I don't think it's a welcoming company!" Alfred yelped.

"Xeno, go check it out." Stacey told her dog and gave him a dog biscuit.

Xeno ate the snack and soon looked sharp like a brave dog and snarled towards the other group, going towards them.

"Aww... It's a cute puppy~" A girl in a ballerina outfit cooed to Xeno. "Oh, can we keep it, Mike, can we, can we?"

"Dee Dee, that dog obviously belongs to someone else," A redheaded tomboy in red clothes told the ballerina before looking at the dog and looked closer. "See? He has a collar."

"You dare try to attack Mike-san and friends?" An orange creature glared at Xeno. "Ling-Ling will kill you!"

Xeno glared back and seemed to stand up on his hind legs and move his front paws like karate hands.

"YAAAAAUGH!" Ling-Ling glared as he soon made a Shadow Ball from his hands.

A terrier wearing a shirt and a pink possum were about to go help the battle monster.

"Think he needs any help, Sledge, dude?" The terrier asked the possum.

"Eh, why don't you sniff 'em, he seems to be a dog like you?" The pink possum suggested.

The terrier then came up to Xeno to sniff the other dog.

The others waited for Xeno to come back.

"I think your stupid dog got lost." Samantha told Stacey.

"Maybe the ghost got him." Linda smirked.

"Uh, guys?" Luna blinked. "Look!"

The other group crashes into the group, knocking each other down.

"Xeno, you silly doggy." Stacey giggled.

Samantha glared at the teenage girl with short dirty blonde and wearing a grey hoodie and sweatpants who was next to her. "You're so going to pay for my dry cleaning!" she then threatened.

"You wanna run that by me again, twerp?" The dark blonde glared back, looking a little furious.

"Pfft! You hard of hearing?" Samantha rolled her eyes. "I said you're going to pay for my dry cleaning!"

"Yeah, well, by the time I'm done with you, you're gonna wake up underwater." The jock girl glared.

"Whoa, no fighting!" Stacey told the two as she came between them. "We're all friends here!"

"I don't have to listen to you, loser." Samantha told Stacey.

The tan teenage girl with black hair in braid with another tan teenage boy with black hair and wearing a olive green shirt and jeans were right to Steven and Jackson.

"Look, Jackson!" Steven told his best friend. "Twins!"

"Twin ghosts?" Jackson asked.

Steven rolled his eyes to that slightly.

"Why, you, you wanna meet my fist, twerp?" The dark blonde-haired girl glared to Samantha, lifting her up off the floor with a deep and harsh glare.

"Jo, put her down," A black-haired girl with purple feather earrings went over to the two. "I'm sure she didn't mean it."

"I wanna rip her spine out!" The jock girl glared.

"What did we talk about?" The girl folded her arms.

The jock rolled her eyes and soon dropped Samantha like she was an object. Xeno sniffed Samantha and soon licked her.

"Get off me, ya dumb mutt!" Samantha glared.

Linda glared at the three pre-teens who were on top of her. One had yellow skin with a green jacket, the other boy had a black with white striped sockhat in an orange T-Shirt, purple shorts, and blue shoes, and the final boy seemed to have a yellow, purple, and red bowling shirt, blue jeans, red shoes, and three black hairs. "You losers get off me now!" she then demanded.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Travis glared slightly. "This is getting really confusing."

"It's probably Khan with an evil plan." Alfred suggested.

"So, who are you people?" Bob glared at the other group.

"Well, I'm Mike, this is my cousin Sky," Mike began an introduction. "That's Justin and Justine, The Reid Twins, Justine's girlfriend, Jo Elliot. The Eds: Ed Hill, Double D Vincent, and Eddy Sampson. My pet battle monster: Ling-Ling..."

Ling-Ling bowed when he was called.

"My three best friends from childhood: Juniper Lee, Dee Dee Tartovosky, and Sammy McAuley," Mike continued the introduction. "Duncan and Abby Nelson: the delinquent siblings, and their pet, Spuds McKenzie, Trent McCord, Brianna Smith, Ashlyn Pitstop, plus Cindy Butler, and her pet possum: Sledgehammer O'Possum."

"Hello." Cindy waved.

"Nice to meet you, I guess..." Bob replied.

"Can I pet your dog?" Stacey smiled to Duncan and Abby.

Duncan and Abby looked to each other and then looked back with a shrug.

"Sure, kid, go knock yourself out." Duncan said.

"Thanks!" Stacey smiled and soon gave Spuds McKenzie a gentle pet. "Nice doggy~"

"You're working for Khan, aren't you?" Alfred asked.

"Who's Khan?" Ashlyn asked out of confusion.

Trent and Brianna just shrugged.

"KHAN!" Alfred glared.

"Uh, it's a Star Trek character, sorry, this kid's kind of a geek," Bob whispered to the others before speaking up. "Say, what're you kids doing here?"

"We're staying at this hotel 'cuz we're going to a rock concert." Mike replied.

"Thanks to Shrimp over there who won tickets for us from a contest." Jo added, referring to Eddy.

"What can I say?" Eddy smirked. "I take care of my friends."

"So, what're you guys doing here?" Justine asked the other group.

"Going to a rock concert like you are," Bob replied. "My old friend is preforming in it, and it's called The Reaper Death."

"Sounds kinda cool." Duncan smirked.

"Oh, you got that right, buddy," Bob beamed. "I'm so thrilled!"

"That is, if the 'ghosts' don't stalk us first." Madeline deadpanned.

Cindy let out a nervous gulp at the mention of ghosts.

"Did you say ghosts?!" Eddy asked.

"Yeah, it's cool," Jackson smiled. "The hotel manager said that this place is haunted!"

"What's so cool about ghosts?" Cindy asked.

"Well, we love ghosts," Steven beamed. "We're always looking for mysteries and supernatural characters in school."

"These two kinda remind me of Dil Pickles and Dib Membrane." Mike muttered to the others.

Travis, Drake, and Luna looked curious at Mike, Jo, and Sky.

"What are you twerps looking at?" Jo glared back at them.

"Jo..." Mike and Sky told the jockette.

"They're staring at us!" Jo defended before glaring. "You guys wanna take a picture? It'll last longer!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, please forgive us," Luna said. "We were just thinking about something."

"What about?" Jo glared.

"Jo, stop it, they're not doing anything." Sky told her.

Jo just rolled her eyes.

"Look, it's been a long day..." Bob said before yawning and stretching. "I need to hit the hay before I collapse."

"Good idea, we need the rest anyway." Mike agreed.

With that, both groups went to get some sleep, well, tried to anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Cindy heard a creaking noise sounds like a rocking chair going back and forth. "Uh, did anybody hear that?" Cindy asked the others.

"Hear what, Cin?" Sledgehammer asked his owner.

"A rocking chair... Creaking... Back and forth..." Cindy told her possum.

"I don't hear anything!" Abby told her. "Go back to sleep!"

Cindy shrugged and went back to sleep, but then heard a crackling noise. "Anyone hear that?!" she then asked, suddenly waking up again.

"SHUT UP, BUTLER!" Jo called out from the other room.

"But Jo, I heard a crackling!" Cindy defended.

"I don't wanna have to come in there!" Jo called out.

"I don't wanna have to come in there!" Cindy replied, almost like Stewie against Lois.

"I'm going to crackle you in a minute if you don't be quiet!" Jo threatened.

Cindy sighed and rolled over to get some sleep, but then she heard a humming to the song of the Wedding March. Her eyes widened, so she then ran out of the room only to bump into the Eds.

"Cindy, did ya hear that?" Eddy asked.

"The noises?" Cindy replied. "I sure did!"

They heard the crackling noise again and they ran away.

"It's such a shame that Jayna couldn't make it, but I'll get her something." Justin sighed as he was fixing his hair.

"It's nice of you to do that, dude." Trent smiled.

The Eds and Cindy went into their rooms in fright. Ed and Double D jumped in Trent's arms and Cindy and Eddy jumped into Justin's arms.

"What's going on?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, you guys are acting weird..." Trent added.

Cindy grew animated like Courage and pointed over to where she had heard the noise.

"A creaking noise..." Double D said.

"A crackling..." Ed added.

"The humming of The Wedding March!" Eddy concluded.

"You guys, it's just a coincidence." Trent said.

"Oh, yeah? Then who could be humming the Wedding March in an eerie tone?" Cindy glared slightly.

"I didn't hear anything." Justin told them.

"Come on," Eddy said. "We'll show you."

"What's there to show us?" Trent slightly deadpanned which sounded like his time with Gwen.

They all gathered in the other room while Trent and Justin waited for Cindy and the Eds to do what they needed to do.

"Okay, what's going on?" Bob asked.

"Yeah, you are ruining my beauty sleep." Samantha added.

"Xeno's too." Stacey said as she hugged her dog who had his own sleep mask.

"Butler, you and The Three Stooges better start talking." Jo demanded.

"We heard a creaking noise," Eddy said. "It sounded like a rocking chair going back and forth."

"And a crackling noise." Cindy added.

"And someone humming the Wedding March." Double D nodded.

"And we're in this room, why?" Jo deadpanned.

"To let you guys hear what we heard." Cindy clarified.

Everyone listened for a few minutes, but didn't hear anything.

"Fantastic, that was really riveting... NOT!" Jo deadpanned. "You wake me again, and you're gonna wish you were in a coma."

"But we all heard the stuff, really!" Eddy defended.

"Look, you guys probably had a nightmare or something, so why don't you just take a deep breath, splash cold water on your faces, and go back to sleep before Jo puts you to sleep?" Trent suggested.

"But honestly, we heard something," Eddy replied. "You guys gotta believe us!"

Jo, Trent, and Justin soon left as they looked annoyed and cranky. They then heard a crackling noise and everyone gasps as they saw two spirits: one was a man wearing a blue suit with a black jacket and the other one was a woman with long hair, wearing a red dress.

"Steven, look, ghosts!" Jackson pointed out.

Steven yawned and looked over.

"I think it's the ghosts that red guy was talking about." Jackson said to his best friend.

"Get the camera! Get the camera!" Steven told him.

"This is your warning," The man said firmly. "Leave this hotel."

"Or suffer the consequences." The woman added.

"Say Cheese!" Jackson said as he took pictures of the ghosts.

"Who are they?" Mike wondered.

"It's the ghosts of Herbert and Charlotte Milton." Bob said.

"Or someone just trying to scare us away." Mike deadpanned in her usual way.

"If you don't heed our warning, then YOU SHALL PAY!" Charlotte glared.

The two ghosts then vanished into thin air.

"Well, you heard them," Cindy said. "I say let's go."

The Eds agreed with Cindy and were about to leave until Jo, Justin, Mike, and Trent stopped them by grabbing their back of their shirts.

"Where are you guys going?" Jo asked.

"Anywhere but here, you heard those ghosts." Eddy pointed out.

"I don't want to pay the consequences, you guys!" Ed cried.

"You guys are staying right here!" Jo demanded.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE SO STUBBORN, JO?!" Cindy snapped. "Go ahead, beat the crap out of me for yelling at you, but have you ever stopped to think about what we wanna do? No, you only think of you and Justine! Go ahead and beat the heck out of me, I'm pretty much used to it by now, so do what you want and get it over with, I really don't care anymore!"

Jo was about to say or do something, but then stopped. "No."

"Huh?!" Mike, the Eds, June, and Cindy asked.

"Not worth my time anymore." Jo decided to quit.

"Uh, Jo, this is the part where you're supposed to beat me up." Cindy reminded.

"I don't care about that anymore." Jo said.

Cindy then pinched herself. "Nope, I'm not dreaming..." she then said. "Wow!"

"Take it easy..." Jo told her. "Look, I'm really not in the mood for this, so I'm going to bed, you guys better not call me again unless someone's dead or you will be."

"Jo's right, we all do need to get some sleep," Mike replied. "Then we'll come together and talk to Dakota in the morning about the ghosts."

"Do we have to?" Samantha asked. "I need my beauty sleep."

"Like that's any help." Steven whispered to Jackson.

With that, everyone went to sleep, even if they saw the ghosts. 

The next day, both groups were dressed in their normal clothes and went downstairs to talk to Dakota. 

"Dakota, can we talk?" Mike asked.

"Sure, Mike," Dakota smiled. "What's up?"

"Um... Well... It's about... 'The ghosts'." Mike said, using air quotes.

"Ghosts?" Dakota repeated.

"Do you know anything about Herbert and Charlotte Milton?" Brianna asked.

"Yes, they were my great-grandparents, but they weren't exactly the nicest people ever," Dakota replied. "In fact, they were rich people, but they really want the hotel, but my grandfather didn't want that, so they've wanted revenge ever since. They tried to destroy my grandfather, but it ended badly, but my grandfather told me the story that their spirits still haunt this place to this very day."

The others looked horrified, well, most of them, about this story.

"When I was little, I had my best friends, Brittany Rush and Lo Ridgemount sleep over for Halloween weekend, and my grandfather told us the story before bedtime," Dakota told the others. "I tried to tell everyone in the hotel that the ghosts were real, but because I was a little girl, and no one saw the ghosts with me, they didn't believe me."

"Wow... Heavy." Ashlyn commented.

"Do you think that they want you?" Trent asked.

"I don't know for sure," Dakota shrugged. "I hope not."

"Don't worry; we can help you," Mike promised before she walked with the two groups. "Well, gang, looks like we've got another mystery on our hands."

"And how do we solve it, Master Detective?" Abby joked.

"We gotta solve this mystery, and it might help if both groups work together," Mike said before looking over to Bob and the kids. "Wanna work with us? Together?"

"Well... I don't see why not?" Bob shrugged. "What have we got to lose?"

"I guess I could try it," Madeline replied. "I do love me a good ghost story."

"And I'll help to protect my Dark Princess." Alfred said.

"Shut up." Madeline told him.

"You wanna help too, Xeno?" Stacey asked.

Xeno barked and panted up to his owner.

"We're in!" Stacey smiled.

"We're in too." Travis, Drake, and Luna added.

"Steven and me are in," Jackson smiled. "We can get spooky footage."

"Wait a minute, you mean we have to work with these losers?!" Samantha asked.

"We don't even know them!" Linda added.

"Your choice if you wanna stay in the hotel room scared out of your underwear while we solve this case." Bob smirked towards the bratty girls.

"Besides, Sis, these guys seem strong enough to take care of themselves." Steven added to Linda.

Samantha and Linda just looked annoyed slightly.

"They may need human sacrifices, are you two willing to volunteer?" Madeline asked Samantha and Linda, dryly and cynical.

"All right! All right!" Samantha gave in.

"We'll help! We'll help!" Linda added.

Madeline soon had a creepy grin.

"So, should we split up?" Travis asked Mike.

"Yes, we'll mix it up," Mike nodded. "Duncan, Abby, Cindy, Spud, you guys take Alfred and Madeline."

"Aye-Aye, Captain." Spuds replied.

"Looks like you and me are together, my Dark Princess." Alfred said to Madeline.

"Oh, joy." Madeline rolled her eyes.

"Jo, Justin, Justine, you guys take Steven and Jackson." Mike said.

Steven and Jackson nodded as they were together since they had been friends for a long time.

"Fine, as long as they don't annoy me or ignore me with their excitement for ghosts." Jo replied.

"Ooh, who do I go with, sir?" Stacey asked Mike, raising her hand.

"Hold on a minute, kid," Mike told Stacey as she continued. "Sky and Sammy, you guys take Drake and Luna."

"Right." Sky nodded.

"Trent, Brianna, and Ashlyn, you guys take Samantha and Linda." Mike said.

"They better not annoy us to death." Ashlyn warned.

"We're not annoying!" Linda glared.

"I hate this already." Ashlyn glared back.

"Ed, Double D, and Eddy, you guys take Bob." Mike said.

"Oh, sure," Bob rolled his eyes. "Stick me with The Three Stooges."

"I love The Three Stooges." Stacey giggled.

"Then me, June, and Dee Dee will take Stacey and Travis." Mike then finalized.

"Yaaay!" Stacey and Dee Dee cheered and hugged each other.

"That sounds good to me." Travis said with a small shrug.

Ling-Ling looked at Xeno and growled at the dog.

"Ling-Ling, behave." Mike told her battle monster.

Xeno scratched behind his ear while looking at Ling-Ling. 

"All right, everyone, split up." Mike told the others.

Everyone then split up with the group they had been assigned to.

"Okay, Xeno, it's time you start acting like a real dog." Bob told his niece's pet dog.

"Master~" Xeno ruffed while latching onto Bob's leg.

"Great..." Bob mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

With Duncan, Abby, Spuds, Cindy, Alfred, and Madeline...

"Find anything, my dark princess?" Alfred asked Madeline.

"Just that fat lip of yours." Madeline said.

"What fat--" Alfred was about to ask.

Madeline soon powed him in the face with a dark glare. There was a portrait and the eyes on it, was following them.

"Find anything, Spuds?" Abby asked her dog.

"Nope, not yet, dudes." Spuds said before he soon suddenly stopped after bumping into a brunette lady.

"Ugh, get away from me, you filthy dog!" The woman glared.

"Hey, I'm not filthy, I just had a bath two weeks ago!" Spuds growled.

"I know her, that's Mr. Henderson's ex-girlfriend, Elana Lockhart," Alfred told Abby, Duncan, and Spuds. "She's really mean."

"What're you doing here?" Madeline gloomily asked the sadistic woman.

"Why should I tell three snotnosed brats, a possum, a stupid dog, and two juvenile delinquents who should be in jail?" Elana huffed.

Abby morphed a lion's head and snarled at Elana. "YOU WANNA TEST MY PATIENCE RIGHT NOW? LET'S GO, LADY!"

"Whoa, there, take it easy, Abby," Cindy tried to stop the shape-shifting delinquent girl. "I think you're scaring Alfred and Madeline."

"I'm not," Madeline muttered. "I had to see something really scary when I was a little kid, it kinda made me who I am today. I don't like to talk about it very much."

"Just get out of my sight with your magic tricks, I'm busy." Elana glared to the group.

"Can I bite her?" Sledgehammer asked Cindy.

"I wish." Cindy said.

"Can I bite her?" Spuds asked Duncan and Abby.

"Later, you can." Duncan smirked.

With Jo, Justin, Justine, Steven, and Jackson...

"Okay, I'm baffled, Justin," Justine said to her twin brother. "Why are we going down into the basement?"

"Well, we're looking for clues, everyone else is going anywhere but here, so why not?" Justin told his twin sister.

"Fair point." Justine admitted.

"You're not scared, are you, Sis?" Justin asked.

"Me? Scared down there?" Justine replied. "No way!"

"Come on then." Justin told his sister.

Trent walked down with the Reid twins as Steven and Jackson followed them with their cameras ready.

"Ooh, it's so creepy." Jo deadpanned.

"I know, right?" Steven smiled. "Isn't it so cool?"

Jo just rolled her eyes to that.

"Hm... Maybe we can find some stuff down here that the ghosts left behind." Jackson suggested.

The air pressure then sizzled which made Justine yelp a little bit.

"It's okay, it's just the air pressure sizzling." Justin comforted his sister.

"Oh, um, I knew that..." Justine said shakily. 

"It's all right, Sis..." Justin soothed. "Jo and I are here to protect you."

"Hey, guys, look at what I found." Steven told the others.

"It looks like a blueprint, but why would a ghost need that?" Jackson added. "Probably for a plan to destroy the hotel."

Justine was looking at the blueprints as well, but a hand grabbed her and pulled her away.

"Justine!" Jo and Justin cried out.

"That's it... Someone's gonna die tonight." Jo glared as she rolled up her sleeve.

"Oh, my God, did you see that?!" Steven asked Jackson. 

"Yeah, someone took Justine away!" Jackson replied.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious clones." Jo deadpanned and soon stormed toward the direction where Justine was taken from.

"Wait, how are we going to find Justine?" Jackson asked. "They could've taken her anywhere!"

"Will you just let me do my thing already?!" Jo glared.

"Jo, calm down, they're just kids." Justin told the jockette.

"Sorry," Jo said. "I'm just worried about Justine."

"I am too, but try to relax, okay?" Justin told her.

Jo just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I can't feel a light switch anywhere." Steven told Jackson.

"Keep looking, it must be around here somewhere." Jackson replied.

Someone then turned on the lights, and it was the ghost of Herbert Milton.

"Oh, thanks." Jackson said.

"No problem." Herbert said.

Jackson smiled until his eyes widened.

"Hello~" Herbert smirked.

"REAL LIVE GHOST!" Jackson called out.

"Where?!" Jo and Justin asked.

"There!" Jackson pointed out.

"What's wrong?" Herbert mocked. "Missing anyone special?"

"Yeah, you ghouls nabbed my girl, and don't even bother trying to deny it." Jo glared at Herbert.

"That's right, and you'll never see her again." Herbert replied.

"Oh, I don't think so." Jo glared.

"You all should've left when you had the chance, one of you might be next." Herbert told the guests.

"Return my sister now!" Justin demanded.

"Never!" Herbert replied.

Jo snarled and soon lunged out to Herbert, but the ghost man disappeared instantly.

"He's gone!" Steven and Jackson cried out.

"He took Justine away." Steven said.

"What are we going to do?" Jackson asked.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Jo threatened.

"I don't think you can kill a ghost." Steven said.

"You know what I mean," Jo folded her arms. "One way or another, I'm gonna find Justine."

"We're going to help out too," Justin told Jo. "She's my little sister, and I gotta protect her."

"This is weird." Jackson said.

"What? Your face?" Jo rolled her eyes.

"No, there's footprints left behind, but the ghosts Steven and I know don't have footprints." Steven told the jockette.

"Since there are no footprints, maybe he really is a ghost." Jackson said.

"Jackson, I just said there were footprints." Steven told his friend.

"Oh, whoops." Jackson smiled sheepishly.

"Come on, let's follow them." Justin suggested.

Everyone then followed the footprints, but they stopped at the wall somehow which confused them all.

"A DEAD END?!" Jo snapped. "UUUUGGGHHHH!!!!"

Meanwhile with Trent, Brianna, Ashlyn, Samantha, and Linda, they were checking the main hall.

"So, where are you guys from?" Samantha asked Trent, Brianna, and Ashlyn.

"Cartoon Network City." Trent said.

"Too bad it can't be exotic like Paris or Europe." Linda said.

Ashlyn and Brianna just rolled their eyes.

"Hey, guys, look at what I found," Brianna said as she found a pad with some substance on her fingers. "Powder."

"Powder?" Samantha asked.

'Oh, good, I could use some for my pores, don't hog it, Samantha!" Linda told her best friend.

"Why would ghosts lay powder on the floor?" Ashlyn wondered.

"Maybe they had bad wrinkles?" Samantha suggested.

"I don't think so," Brianna replied. "This is starting to feel like one of my older cases with Mystery Inc before we met actual ghosts and goblins a little more down the road like when we came to Moonscar Island."

"There's a powder trail towards the hall." Trent told the others.

"Let's follow it." Brianna suggested.

"What are you, a detective?" Samantha asked Brianna.

"Well, yeah..." Trent replied. "My girlfriend here's the real professional though, she knows Mystery Inc."

Samantha and Linda didn't say anything to that, but scoffed at that.

Meanwhile, Sky, Sammy, Drake, and Luna were in the library, but Drake and Luna were looking at Sky as if they knew something.

"Maybe there's more information on the hotel in one of these books." Sky suggested.

"Maybe..." Sammy said before skimming through the books.

Sky groaned and turned to Drake and Luna. "Okay, what is your deal?" she then asked them. "Didn't your mother teach you two not to stare at people?"

"We know what you are." Drake said.

"Yes, we know that you're a werewolf." Luna added.

"What makes you say that?" Sky asked.

"We can sniff it out." Luna said.

"And don't try to hide it from us." Drake added.

"Um... Right... Okay?" Sky shrugged as she wasn't sure what to say or do about that.

"Because you're not the only one." Drake said.

Luna then let her eyes turn red and her fangs popped out.

"So, I see." Sky replied.

Unknown to them, a knight starting to walk towards them with a sword out.

"I can't really find many books that can help us..." Sammy said. "I was hoping to maybe find a history of the hotel."

"Or we could ask that knight." Luna suggested.

The knight then raised its sword to attack The Kryptonian and the three werewolves. "Okay, Knight, let's dance!" she then challenged.

The knight growled and then went after the athlete. 

"Is she crazy?!" Drake asked about Sky.

"Yeah, a little, but she's quite amazing." Sammy told Drake and Luna.

The knight sheathed the sword with a glare towards Sky. Sky looked around before finding fencing swords and then decided to use one to sword-fight against the knight.

"Wow!" Drake and Luna exclaimed.

"I told you." Sammy told them.

Sky narrowed her eyes at the knight as they fought almost to the death. The knight then fell down in defeat.

"Now, let's see what's underneath that armor." Sky said as she then took off the helmet, but everybody gasped as they saw no one was inside of the armor.

"There's no one there, but how?!" Sammy gasped.

"Unless you think that it might be a ghost?" Drake asked.

"There's something really funny going on in this hotel." Luna commented.

"And we're going to find out what," Sky added. "Come on!"

With Bob and the Eds...

"Why are we looking in the dining hall?" Eddy asked.

"Because I got the munchies, and I'm in charge." Bob told him as he held his stomach.

"Who says that you're in charge?" Eddy asked.

"I'm older than you." Bob replied.

"Well, we have more experience than you!" Eddy retorted.

"Oh, really?" Bob rolled his eyes.

"Yes!" Eddy glared.

"Well, not right now, I'm in charge." Bob glared back. 

"Sir, please, no arguing, you too, Eddy." Double D told the two.

"Mike said that we're in charge." Eddy told Bob.

"Well, I'm not going to listen to you." Bob replied.

"Stop arguing, it's not gonna get any work done!" Double D told Eddy and Bob.

Eddy and Bob didn't say anything, but mumbled underneath their breaths. They soon came to explore the dining room which was next to the kitchen with a chair for Room Service. There seemed to be two telephones by the Room Service hotlines, one was black for the usual Room Service that came down from rooms in the hotel and there was another one that was pink which had Dakota's name on it.

"I'm so hungry that I could go for some buttered toast." Ed stated.

"Too bland, I'd like to have chicken nuggets..." Bob said as they explored.

Double D saw a silver cloche and soon removed it to find something, but soon yelled out as there seemed to be a severed head.

"What are you yelling about, Sockhead?" Eddy asked.

"HEAD!" Double D yelped.

"Head?" Ed and Eddy looked over.

Bob leaned over and did a double take. Bob and the Eds soon yelled out all together in a panic from the severed head.

"SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!" Bob cried out.

"You're the one who wants to be in charge!" Eddy replied.

"Oh, no, you said you're in charge, you think of something, kid." Bob smirked innocently.

"We must be seeing things..." Double D said uneasily as he put the cloche back onto the severed head, looking white as a sheet.

"Nope, it's real, Double D." Ed said as he then opened the cloche again with a smile.

"Ed, stop that!" Double D told him. "Who could that be though?"

Ed soon took a picture on his phone and closed the cloche before walking away.

"We should show the others." Bob suggested.

Mike, June, Dee Dee, Ling-Ling, Travis, Stacey, and Xeno were in the front hallway.

"Did anyone find anything?" Travis asked.

Xeno quietly whimpered.

"Just some old clothes in here." Mike said, pointing to an old suit and a dress which looked like they came from the early 1900's.

Ling-Ling sniffed the clothes out and soon growled.

"What is it, Ling-Ling?" Mike asked her battle monster. "You smell something weird?"

A mouse then came out of one pocket and ran away.

"It was just a mouse." June said.

"Ling-Ling know there something fishy here," Ling-Ling glared. "Mouse no come in take-out container like cat."

Dee Dee just leaned against the wall, then the wall moved, showing stairs that leads to somewhere. "Hey, guys, look." she then told the others.

Everyone soon turned around.

"Huh?" June asked. "Where did those stairs come from?"

"We better follow them in case there's something or someone down there." Travis suggested. 

"Come on, Xeno, let's go." Stacey held out her arms for her pet dog.

Xeno barked and jumped into his owner's arms, then they went downstairs to see what's down there. Everyone stood close together as they came down the stairs.

"'Dakota wuz heer, Age 5'?" Mike read aloud one part of the wall which had a crayon drawing. "Man, Dakota really was a hotel child."

Ling-Ling's ears twitched and he heard a muffling noise. "Guys, Ling-Ling hear something." he then told the others.

"I heard it too." Mike and Travis said together, before they then looked to each other in confusion.

Ling-Ling led the way to where he heard the noise. Stacey held Xeno in her arms as they followed the battle monster. Everyone gasps as they saw Justine tied up with a handkerchief around her mouth. Justine muffled and struggled from where she sat.

"Justine!" Mike cried out and ran to the shy beauty before helping her out and took the handkerchief off of her. "Justine, what happened to you?"

"Thanks, Mike, I really appreciate this." Justine said before she then broke free from the ropes.

"Are you okay?" June asked.

"I'll be all right." Justine replied.

"Who did this to you?" Dee Dee asked.

"I didn't see, I was with my group, and then I suddenly got taken and I woke up here." Justine shrugged honestly.

"Well, come on, let's regroup with everyone to see what they found." Mike suggested.

"Okay." Justine agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone soon came together in the lobby of the hotel by the doors.

"Justine!/Babe!" Justin and Jo called in relief.

"Hey, guys." Justine waved.

The two soon rushed to her and hugged her.

"I missed you guys too." Justine told her twin brother and her girlfriend in relief.

"Okay, so what did you guys find out?" Mike asked the others.

"We found a bodyless head." Ed told Mike, showing the picture he took on his phone.

"Awesome!" Jackson beamed.

"No, it was not awesome," Bob told him. "It was awful!"

"Well, we saw the ghost up close." Jackson replied.

"Yeah, Herbert Milton." Steven added. 

"Though he did tell us we would never see Justine again." Jo rolled her eyes.

"And we found some powder with a trail leading down the hall." Brianna said.

"And a knight was chasing us, but there wasn't anyone in the armor." Sky added.

"This is all very strange..." Mike scratched her head in thought. 

"We also saw a woman named Elana Lockhart." Madeline stated.

"ELANA LOCKHART?!" Bob snapped.

"Do you know her?" Abby asked.

"Of course I do," Bob glared. "She's my ex-girlfriend, and she is crazy, and I mean crazy!"

"Uncle Bob says she's mean like salt on a lemon." Stacey told the others. 

Xeno even barked in agreement. They then heard some laughter. 

"Cindy, it's not that funny." Sky said.

"It's not me, was it you, Eddy?" Cindy replied.

Eddy shook his head.

"Squeaker, did you laugh?" Bob demanded to Stacey.

"No, Uncle Bob, there's nothing to laugh at." Stacey told her uncle.

Then what they saw were the ghosts of Herbert and Charlotte Milton.

"We warned you." Herbert said.

"And now you must pay the consequences!" Charlotte added.

"I think I know what to do; I saw this in a movie once." Bob said.

"Uhh..." The others glanced to him.

Bob soon came out in a Ghostbusters jumpsuit and used a vacuum cleaner to suck up both Charlotte and Herbert. Herbert and Charlotte had a deadpan look on their faces. Herbert then destroyed the vacuum cleaner.

"Okay, I'm out of ideas." Bob told the others.

"I have one," Eddy said before yelling. "WE RUN FOR OUR LIVES!"

"Sledge, we need some chase music." Cindy told her possum.

"I'm on it, Cin." Sledgehammer nodded.

Cindy put Sledgehammer down.

Sledgehammer crawled over to a jukebox and looked for a song to play for the chase scene montage. "Ah, here we go." he then smiled as he found a good song.

The music played The Ghost is Here. The two groups split up as well as the ghosts. Herbert was chasing Mike's group and Charlotte was chasing Bob and the kids.

"Ruh-roh!" Xeno barked as he ran with the others.

Herbert was chasing Mike's group, Justin and Justine were looking at each mirror, but stopped the group.

"Hold on, everybody." Justin paused the chase for now.

Everyone suddenly stopped.

Justin looked in the mirror before he straightened his hair out and his necklace, then brushed his teeth and smiled, showing a sparkle in his pearly whites before he soon came back to the others. "All right, let's go!" he then told them.

Mike's group then ran away from Herbert and they hid behind the curtains, but unfortunately Herbert was hiding in the curtain with them, making the group ran away again. The group then broke out into random dance like in the Pup Named Scooby-Doo cartoon during the chase scenes. 

Bob and the kids were running away from Charlotte. Samantha and Linda grabbed her and made her sit down then did her make-up, making her end up looking like a clown, obviously. Charlotte smiled until she saw what she looked like and wailed almost like a Banshee to the two girls who kept running.

Herbert then still chased after Mike's group. Eddy grinned and pulled out some bananas and lie the banana peels on the floor. Herbert groaned loudly as he chased the group. Herbert slipped on the banana peels and fell which made Eddy laugh. Some of the others rolled their eyes at how simple and childish that was of Eddy, but they kept running to outrun the ghost. Both groups went upstairs and look at each other then went to each door.

"Awesome, a door-to-door chase scene!" Jackson beamed.

"Whoo-hoo!" Steven added.

"This is more annoying than those fundraisers where we sell cookies or chocolate bars to people." Madeline droned.

"Who cares? Just run!" Cindy replied.

The ghosts looked at each other and went to one of the doors Herbert was chasing Cindy from one door to another door. The chase scene was still going as the door-to-door chase scene begins, it includes whole bunch of random stuff. The ghosts were looking for the others they screamed as they saw two hooded figures with a scythe, making the ghosts run away, thus ending the chase scene. The hooded figures took off the masks, revealing Duncan and Abby. The ghosts were soon trapped back in the lobby. Duncan and Abby smirked and high-fived each other.

"Good job, you guys, now we can find out who they really are." Mike smiled.

The groups were heading towards the lobby, but unfortunately for them, the ghosts were gone. 

"They're gone!" Cindy cried out.

"WHAT IS GOING ON DOWN HERE?!" The Red Guy demanded.

Everybody screamed since he wore a face mask with cucumbers on his eyes with hair curlers and had a frilly nightgown.

"You are all interrupting my beauty sleep!" The Red Guy glared, removing one cucumber as he shined a flashlight on all of them.

"You were right," Samantha said to him. "There are ghosts haunting this hotel!"

"Well, of course I'm right," The Red Guy smirked. "I'M ALWAYS RIGHT!"

"Not always you're not." Jo mumbled.

"What was that?" The Red Guy demanded.

"Nothing..." Justine said for Jo. "We had them right here, but they're gone now."

"The point is though, we really saw them." Steven told The Red Guy.

"I warned you, and now look what happened." The Red Guy replied.

"Okay, you told us, way to go, lesson taught, now, how do we get rid of these ghosts?" Bob smiled nervously.

"Hmm..." Mike hummed in thought.

"I hope that you have one." Bob begged.

"Well, how am I supposed to know?" The Red Guy shrugged. "I just manage the hotel when Leonard is out of town. Now then... LET ME GET SOME SLEEP!"

The others winced as that was loud. The Red Guy soon went through a door and slammed it shut, making the portrait of the little girl slide down the wall and break the glass frame on the floor.

"So, what do we do now?" Cindy asked the others.

"Hey, guys, look at this." Double D said as he found something in Dakota's old portrait.

"It's just a piece of paper." Bob shrugged.

"Not just any piece of paper," Double D clarified. "It's a code."

"Can you read it?" Mike asked Double D.

"It's just a bunch of numbers, it looks like something out of a vault." Double D replied.

"Maybe it's a combination for something." Mike suggested.

"Maybe it's gold or money." Eddy added.

"Do hotels normally have bank vaults?" Stacey asked as she carried Xeno in her arms. 

"Dakota did say that she always puts her allowance money in the vault," Justine memorized. "Maybe the ghosts want that?"

"Should we ask her?" Justin asked. "I hate to wake her up."

"I'm sure she won't mind." Mike replied.

They soon came into Dakota's personal suite of the hotel. Stacey soon buzzed the doorbell over and over again which proved to be annoying.

Dakota soon came to the door and removed her sleep mask and put it over her head in annoyance. "What?!" she asked them, a little grumpy from being woken up like that. 

"Dakota, it's us, could we talk to you for a few minutes, please?" Mike asked.

Dakota yawned and came out to them. "Okay, what's up?"

"We found a code." Double D said, handing her the slip of paper. 

"Where did you find that?" Dakota asked.

"It was in a picture that The Red Guy knocked down." Double D informed.

"Which picture?" Dakota asked.

"It was of that little blonde girl." Cindy replied.

"Oh..." Dakota smiled bashfully. "That was me when I was a little girl. This hotel was more or less my playground growing up, kinda like London at the Tipton Hotel." 

"What's the code for?" June asked.

"There's a vault in the hotel that I keep all of my allowance money inside of." Dakota replied.

The others looked to each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Dakota took the others to the vault and soon put in the combination and revealed lots and lots of money. There was even an old envelope that seemed to be in the far back.

"Wait, there's something back there." Drake pointed out.

Bob reached in and brought out the envelope. "'From the Lawyer of Magnus Milton'?" he then read aloud.

"He's one of my ancestors," Dakota replied. "He founded this hotel in the late 1890's." 

Bob opened the envelope and found a paper which was a last will and testament from, well, Magnus Milton. "Someone can read it," he said before handing the paper to Double D. "Here, Sock Boy, you can read it."

"Um... Quite..." Double D muttered before taking a look at the last will and testament. "'I, Magnus Milton, an adult residing at 802 Beverly Lane, being of sound of mind, declare this to be my Last Will and Testament. I revoke all wills and codicils previously made by me'..." he then muttered before going further into the will to get to the good part. "Oh! 'Lastly, I leave my hotel in the care and possession of James Milton, my cousin and dear friend'."

"James Milton was Herbert's brother." Dakota told the others. 

"So, that's why Herbert wants the hotel." Justine said.

"Uh-huh." Dakota nodded.

"Revenge..." Justin added dramatically, which made thunder and lightning go off in the background.

This soon made all of the power in the hotel go out somehow. 

"Aw, great, the hotel blew a fuse!" Spuds complained. 

"Eddy, you're on my foot!" Cindy cried out.

"Sorry, Ed is on my back," Eddy replied. "Get off me!"

"Wait, wait, everyone stop, I have a solution!" Alfred said before bringing out a light and used it for all of them.

"What is that thing?" Sky asked.

"It's my pocket phaser, I always keep it handy." Alfred smiled proudly. 

"Aw, I was gonna use my fire--" Eddy was about to say only for Mike to cover his mouth.

"This place is really spooky..." Bob said. "Maybe we should go to bed and try to solve this mystery in the morning?" 

"What's the matter, afraid of the dark?" Jo asked.

"Of course not, are you?" Bob replied.

"Dude, I live in the dark." Jo rolled her eyes.

"I just think that it would be easier to see and explore in the morning." Bob defended. 

"No, we gotta solve this mystery before something bad happens." Mike told the adult man.

They then heard Dakota scream.

"Like that?" Justine asked.

"Dakota?!" Mike called out.

"Uh-oh." Bob said.

"Come on, you guys." Mike told the others.

Everyone went back to Dakota's room and found out that the rich girl was gone.

"She's gone!" Justine gasped.

"Maybe she broke a nail." Jackson whispered.

"Guys." Travis scolded, being the most mature of the kids.

"There's a note here." June observed.

"What's it say?" Sammy asked.

"It says: 'You bring us the money or you will never see your precious heiress again, signed Herbert & Charlotte Milton'." June read aloud.

"Hey, guys, a ghost writer." Steven said before chuckling.

"Steven, stay focused!" Jackson nudged his best friend.

"Sorry." Steven said.

"But it is pretty cool though." Jackson admitted.

"I say we just give them the money." Bob suggested.

"Uncle Bob, we can't betray Dakota like this!" Stacey told him.

"We can't give up just like that!" Mike added.

"I mean, we're just mortals!" Bob replied.

Mike's group looked at each other, wondering if they should know the truth.

"We have something to tell you, kids." Mike told the others.

"What is it, Mike?" Stacey asked.

"Can you all keep secrets?" Mike asked.

"Depends on how juicy the secret is," Linda smirked. "SPILL!"

"I'm going to rip out your vocal chords in a minute!" Jo threatened.

June and Sky then grabbed the jockette's arms so that she wouldn't attack Linda.

"Well?" Samantha asked.

"Well... We're basically not exactly human..." Cindy told them.

Samantha and Linda just rolled their eyes in disbelief while Steven and Jackson looked interested.

"Yeah, right." Samantha huffed.

"We're telling you the truth!" Eddy said before fire appeared in his hands. "See?!"

Double D and Dee Dee did the same, but of course, they made ice. Abby then transformed into different kinds of animals. Duncan opened a window and made everyone come to it, and he made a tree stand up and move all around. Cindy had to think really hard and a can of root beer appeared, which of course, she drank out of.

"Are you guys mutants like those X-Men?" Bob asked the Howling Wolves.

"Sort of, we were born with powers like this." Mike replied before her eyes turned red and made Samantha and Linda's shadows come to life.

"A shadowbender." Travis noted.

"You know about shadowbending?" Mike asked.

"I do, but I don't know if I have that ability or not," Travis replied as he pointed to Duncan. "My grandmother gave me a book about The Elements, like your punk friend over there who can earthbend. She told me about a lot of stories of the one called Aang who was an airbender. Not to mention your short hotheaded friend is a firebender."

"I'm not short!" Eddy glared.

"Yes, you are." Jo told Eddy.

"When's the next full moon?" Mike asked.

Bob took out his phone and checked the weather app. "Uh, according to my data, it'll be in about an hour and a half." he then told the tomboy.

"Perfect." Mike approved.

"Why?" Bob asked. "Do you enjoy watching the moon or something?"

"You'll find out." Mike replied mysteriously.

"Great, more supernatural mystery," Bob said before looking to Steven and Jackson. "You guys must be having a field day."

"This is the best day of our lives." Steven replied.

"We're so glad that we met you guys." Jackson added.

"Come on, we better find Dakota before it's too late." Sky asked.

Bob soon took out a trash bag and filled it with money. Xeno growled and bit his pant leg to make him stop.

"What?" Bob glared before calling out. "Stacey, your dog is trying to eat me again!"

"Xeno, bad dog!" Stacey scolded. "I'm sorry, Uncle Bob, I don't know why he's doing that."

"He wants you to stop, sir." Madeline told Bob.

Xeno growled and seemed to agree with the gloomy girl. 

"Hey, I'm not letting ghosts get in my way of saving a little girl!" Bob defended as he put money in the bag.

Jo then had tendrils wrap around the man's body.

"Let me go!" Bob demanded.

"Why are you doing this?" Mike asked him about the money.

"I'm getting them what they want, okay?" Bob replied. "We're giving up!"

"But Uncle Bob, we can't sell out Dakota like this," Stacey said as she picked up Xeno in her arms. "She's our friend."

"Wake up, kid, we don't even know her!" Bob defended.

"She's our friend though." Mike said.

"Then you guys can go ahead and get yourselves killed!" Bob replied.

"Okay!" Stacey said before walking off.

"STACEY!" Bob called out. "NOT YOU! Your mother would kill me if you got yourself hurt!"

"But you said we can go ahead, and our friend is in trouble," Stacey told him. "I don't envy you for having to live with the guilt!"

"I'm not talking about you!" Bob told Stacey.

"Yeah, Stupid, he's talking about them." Samantha added as she pointed to The Howling Wolves.

"Oh." Stacey said.

"Yeah, now you realize." Bob said to Stacey.

"Well, I still wanna help because Dakota is my friend, and you guys all wanna stay here, then fine, I'm going to help my friend!" Stacey said, surprisingly firmly which was an odd sight to see as she was usually a happy-go-lucky girl and was rather naive.

"We gotta work together though." Mike said.

"Your group has superpowers, and we don't." Bob said to Mike.

"Guys, we have to help them." Travis told his cousins from their adventure in Moonscar Island.

"We know," Drake replied. "We will help."

"Indeed." Luna agreed.

Travis nodded to them.

"I'm still helping my new friends." Stacey told Bob.

Xeno barked and stood beside Stacey with a nod.

"You're really stupid." Samantha said.

Bob and the kids then started to argue which annoyed The Howling Wolves.

"SHUT UP!" Jo snapped.

"Why are you guys fighting?" Stacey frowned to her friends.

"Shut up, this doesn't concern you, dummy." Linda glared.

"Why do you gotta be so mean?" Dee Dee frowned.

"This doesn't concern you, idiot." Linda glared at her now.

"You shut up!" Jo glared at Linda.

"This doesn't concern you--" Linda was about to say.

Jo grabbed Linda by her collar and slammed her into the wall. "Listen, brat, I'm getting sick and tired of you and your friend here," she then sneered. "The only reason why I won't kill you is because I was keeping my anger in check!"

"Whatever." Linda rolled her eyes.

"Sorry about her, she's just a lemon cat." Jackson said.

"A lemon cat...?" Jo glanced back oddly.

"Yeah, you know," Steven smirked. "A sourpuss!"

A rimshot was then heard like when anyone would say something funny.

"Be quiet, you two or you're next." Jo glared to Jackson and Steven.

"Jo, let her go." Mike said.

"But Mazinsky, she--" Jo tried to explain.

"I said let her go, Jo." Mike told the jockette.

"Fine..." Jo rolled her eyes and then dropped Linda like an object.

"Ow!" Linda grunted.

Samantha helped Linda up. Linda and Samantha both glared as Linda dusted herself clean.

"Okay, now, let's find Dakota." Sky told the others.

"Oh, no, I'm not doing this, you guys can do it; I'm leaving." Bob replied before he then started walk away with a bag of money, but was stopped as Mike was right in front of him.

"Drop the money and help us find Dakota now!" Mike told him.

"So, you don't want your friend to be saved?" Bob asked. "Man, and I thought you were a smart kid."

Everyone then face-palmed the man.

"Are you dense?" Cindy glared. "What Mike is saying is that we're not giving them the money!"

"Why not?" Bob asked.

"Because it belongs to Dakota, and we won't need it." Mike told Bob as she took the money bag back and put it back in Dakota's allowance vault.

"Aw, man." Bob groaned.

"Come on, we gotta find Dakota." Mike said.

Bob rolled his eyes and walked out with the kids for more ghost hunting.


	6. Chapter 6

"Track the ghosts, boy, come on, you can do it." Stacey smiled to Xeno as he sniffed the floor.

"Wanna help, Spuds?" Duncan asked the terrier.

"Sure thing, dude." Spuds nodded before sniffing the floor with Xeno.

"Oh, that's my special bouncing baby boy~" Stacey cooed to her dog. "He's the best Christmas present ever!"

"I still say we should've waited until morning," Bob said. "That way, it's bright and sunny out."

"Well, we're not, okay?" Mike said.

"Aw, man, that sucks." Bob complained.

"Suck it up." Abby told him.

Xeno sniffed something and then barked.

Stacey came to her dog and picked up what he found. "Hey, it's one of that girl's slippers," She then told the others. "We must be getting close."

"That's pretty good," Cindy said. "Soon, we'll rescue Dakota." 

The wall was opened and a hand grabbed Cindy and pulled her away from the groups, then the door was closed. Xeno quietly whined.

"Hmm... Anything else?" Spuds wondered as he sniffed with the other dog.

Xeno barked and nodded.

"Awesome." Spuds smiled.

"Uh, what'd he say?" Duncan asked the terrier.

"He said that we're getting close." Spuds translated.

"Isn't that great, Cin?" Sledgehammer asked, but got no answer, so he looked around. "Cindy? Hey, you guys, Cindy is gone!"

"What?!" Everyone else asked only to see that the pink possum was right. 

"Where'd she go?" Justine wondered.

"Someone must've taken her." Madeline commented dully.

"Well, there's nothing we can do for her now," Bob said. "Let's go."

"We will find her, and Dakota too." Mike told Bob firmly.

"Aw, man, but that kid is your guys's friend, not ours." Bob defended.

"Not to mention she's a loser." Samantha added.

"I'm not in the mood for this BS." Jo grumbled to the others who refused to help.

"Me either, now, let's go, and I mean everyone!" Mike said.

"I hope that Butler is okay." Jo said.

"You do care about her," Eddy spoke up. "I knew it."

"I just said I'm not in the mood right now." Jo warned Eddy.

"Just sayin'." Eddy shrugged.

Then, both groups, were now searching for Cindy and Dakota.

"We've searched for over two hours, and still no sign of Cindy or Dakota." Eddy commented.

"It's really late," Bob told the others. "It would be easier in the daytime so we can see where we're going."

"No, Cindy and Dakota are our friends, and we're not giving up our friends." Mike told him.

"Then how do you expect us to see in the dark?!" Bob glared at Mike.

Stacey yawned slightly as she continued to walk with Xeno as it was way past her bedtime.

"Easy," Mike said before signaling. "Eddy?"

Eddy grinned and rubbed his hands together and fire appeared in his hands.

"Ah, yes, a firebender." Travis smiled.

"But I'm tired..." Stacey frowned. "I get cranky if I stay up too late."

"Maybe she's right," Sky said. "Maybe we could take a little nap."

"Not a bad idea..." Mike admitted before giving in. "Okay, we can take a nap, but once we wake up; we're going to find Cindy and Dakota."

"Finally, a nap." Bob said tiredly.

"Sorry, sir, but I just need to get some rest so I don't get crabby." Stacey told Mike, very tiredly.

"Get some rest, kid." Mike gently patted her on the head.

Stacey nodded and soon went to a corner and curled up to get some sleep.

"Everyone, let's rest up." Mike proposed.

Everyone then decided to take a nap. Jo and Justin were sitting between Justine, protecting her, making sure nobody gets to her.

"Good night, Dee Dee." Ed said.

"Good night, Ed." Dee Dee replied.

"Good night, Eddy." Ed said.

Eddy didn't say anything.

"Eddy? Eddy!" Ed said, trying to shake Eddy awake.

"Ugh, what?" Eddy complained.

"You forgot to say good night." Ed smiled simply.

"Shut up, Ed." Eddy groaned.

"Good night, Mike." Dee Dee said.

"Dee Dee..." Mike warned.

"Good night, Double D." Ed said.

"Good night, Ed." Double D sighed.

"Good night, June." Dee Dee said.

"Go to sleep!" June groaned.

"Good night, Justin." Ed said.

"All of you go to sleep right now before I get cranky." Madeline demanded.

Everyone then went straight to sleep without another word.

"Perfect~" Madeline smirked and soon slept with the others.

"Mm... I feel like I've eaten one of Mr. Davidson's cookies..." Stacey muttered as she also fell asleep.

As everyone was sleeping, the ghosts appeared with a smirk.

"Well, well, looks like those brats are sleeping~" Herbert said.

"I say we take them with us." Charlotte suggested.

"No, not all of them," Herbert replied before gesturing to Bob and the kids. "We should take them."

"Perfect!" Charlotte nodded.

The ghosts grabbed Bob and the kids and Xeno then disappeared, leaving The Howling Wolves by themselves. Everyone still seemed to be fast asleep, not knowing what Charlotte and Herbert had done.

About two hours later, Mike yawned and rubbed her eyes and looked around only to see that Bob, the kids, and Xeno were all gone. "Bob? Stacey? Travis?" she then looked around for them.

Jo and Justine sat up, waking up next since they were together, though Jo let Justine borrow her hoodie as she felt a little cold.

"Don't worry, Jayna; I'll protect you from the evil Lex Luthor..." Justin muttered in his sleep.

"Justin, wake up." Mike told the boy, shaking him awake.

"Is it morning?" Justin asked.

"No, it's midnight." Mike told him.

Justin got up, rubbing his eyes and looked around. "Hey, where's that fat guy and those kids?" he then asked.

"Justin, that's not very nice," Justine scolded her twin brother about calling Bob 'fat' before looking around in thought. "Hm... Where are they indeed?"

"Evil Tim has struck again, taking them to his hideout so he could suck out their brains!" Ed cried out.

"Shut up, Ed." Eddy rolled his eyes.

"I bet they just took their ride and left us, especially that whiny little Linda." Duncan glared.

"And that bratty Samantha." Ashlyn added.

"And that selfish Bob." Abby said.

"Well, that settles it," Eddy told the others. "They left us. I knew they were no-good people; all they care about are themselves."

"I doubt it..." Mike said. "Anyway, we have to find Dakota and Cindy before it's too late."

"Hey, guys, look at what I found." Trent said as he soon found a collar.

"It's Xeno's collar, so that means..." Brianna said.

"They didn't run away." June said.

"They were captured." Sky added.

"I was sure of it," Mike told the others. "We have to find them and bust these ghosts."

"You guys can; I'm staying right here." Eddy said.

"Are you a man or a mouse?" Justin asked him.

"I'm more of a flea." Eddy said.

"Flea?" Justin asked him.

"Don't mind if I do!" Eddy said before running off.

"Okay, Eddy, you don't have to help our possible new friends, you can just stay here alone in the dark." Mike rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, those ghosts eat pipsqueaks like you." Jo added with a smirk.

Eddy was shaking, underneath his shoes and heard some thumping noises which made him scream and caught up to the group. "Wait up!" he then called out.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile...

"Ugh, I have a worse headache than when I missed the school bus because of that stupid Goose Lady who tried to tell me a story..." Cindy groaned as she rubbed her head before looking around. "Huh? Where am I? Is anybody here?" she then gasped as she was chained up against a wall trapped in a cage with Dakota, Bob, and the kids and Xeno, who was chained up as well.

Xeno was seen chewing on his butt and growling slightly.

"Guys?" Cindy asked. "Where are we and what happened?"

"My ancestors happened." Dakota sighed.

"Awesome!" Steven and Jackson beamed.

"No, not awesome." Samantha told them.

Xeno grunted and groaned.

"Oh, Xeno's fleas have come back since he doesn't have his collar." Stacey pouted to her dog.

"So, finally awake, I see." Herbert said to the hostages.

"What do you want from us?" Cindy asked.

"It's not so much as from all of you, it's mostly from our descendant," Charlotte replied as she glared to Dakota. "Give us your father's inheritance!"

"No, my father earned it, and it's not his or my fault you were cut out of Magnus's will centuries ago!" Dakota glared back.

"Then you shall pay the consequences as for you guys, since you didn't heed our warning." Herbert told them.

"My friends are going to save us, you shall see, and they will kick your butts!" Cindy glared.

"Ooh, mighty fierce words for a little runt." Herbert mocked.

"Sticks and stones..." Cindy rolled her eyes.

"Ooh, those break your bones..." Stacey winced. "My dad taught me that."

"So, lemme get this straight," Bob looked in deadpan. "So, our fate is in the hands of a gender-confused girl, a preteen girl with superhuman strength, a ditzy ballerina, The Three Stooges, a couple of delinquents, a cheerleader, an Olympic athlete girl, pretty faced twins, an angry jock girl, a punk, an Elvis wannabe, a so-called teenage detective, a rat, a possum, and a mutt? Oh, yeah, we're so gonna be saved!"

"How very kind and motivational of you, sir," Madeline deadpanned. "And you're always telling us to follow our dreams, the grass is always greener on the other side, and that to live would be a wonderful adventure."

"I hate to admit it, but those guys really are our only hope," Linda said. "Especially Trent, he's so dreamy~"

"But not as dreamy as Justin." Samantha added.

"Drooling zombies." Madeline rolled her eyes.

"We just have to have faith they can help us, guys," Travis said. "Dakota, I don't know these people well, but are they trustworthy enough to help us out of this sticky situation?"

"Oh, you bet," Dakota smiled to the black-haired boy. "They do this kind of stuff all the time, and sometimes I even help them."

"See that?" Travis smiled back to the others. "We can trust them."

"They don't call themselves The Howling Wolves for nothing." Dakota nodded.

"Sounds like you know them really well." Steven said.

"Oh, yes, they're the best group at our school." Dakota replied.

"And that Mike Mazinsky is the leader of the group?" Jackson asked.

"You got that right," Dakota replied. "Mike calls a lot of the shots. They say she's a born leader like her father."

"I wish my parents could be proud of me, but no, my mother has to complain to me about her trips to the hospital..." Bob rolled his eyes.

"And if Mike's not around, she usually puts Sky or June in charge." Dakota said.

"And you're apart of this group, I take it?" Steven asked.

"Well, of course I am." Dakota said like it was obvious.

"How come you're never with them then?" Linda asked.

"I'm usually busy with work, school, or my boyfriend." Dakota said.

"I'm part of the group too sometimes," Cindy added. "I help them in any way that I can."

"Can't you guys, like, I dunno, use your own powers to get us out?" Alfred asked. "I mean, I'd do something, but I'm kinda chained up."

"What can you do?" Cindy asked.

"I know the Vulcan Nerve Pinch." Alfred smiled proudly.

Everyone just rolled their eyes and noticed a big screen, showing the others.

"Time to have fun with those kids." Herbert said before pressing a button on the computer.

"We've been running around in circles for half an hour," Duncan groaned. "We don't know where they could be."

"We'll find them, Duncan, be patient." June told him.

"Uh, dudes, look!" Spuds cried out.

Everyone looked up and saw a skeleton cloaked figure who shot dark energy at them. Suddenly, everyone ducked down.

"What the heck was that?!" Dee Dee gasped out of fright.

The skeleton cloaked figure just laughed and shot more dark energy.

"Who cares? I'll defeat it," Jo told Dee Dee. "The only one who has dark energy around here is me!"

"Go for it." Mike told Jo.

"With pleasure." Jo nodded.

"Be careful!" Justine told her.

"Don't worry, Babe, it will take about five minutes." Jo reassured.

The skeleton cloaked figure shot more of the dark energy to the jockette.

Jo rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, is that really the best you can do?"

The skeleton glared back through its eye sockets.

"Azarath... Metrion... ZINTHOS!" Jo muttered before her eyes turned red and she summoned her dark inner demon abilities.

"I wonder what those words even mean?" Duncan wondered.

Eddy just shrugged as he didn't know himself. The skeleton was blown back by the dark forces from Jo. Jo glared and continued to fight him without mercy from Raven's teaching.

"Nobody is better with darkness than me; because I am the darkness." Jo glared as she then punched the skeleton into the wall, but what was weird was the skeleton was actually a robot, and not an actual skeleton.

"Is it a pile of bones now?" Justine asked Jo.

"You guys, Bonehead here was a robot!" Jo told the others.

Everyone gasped. 

Mike looked over at the skeleton, now robot. "Jo's right, it is a robot." she then told the others.

"And look at this, it has wristbands attached to it." Brianna said as she pressed a button on the wristband which made dark energy shoot out.

"Something sure smells fishy about all of this." Mike crossed her arms.

"Sorry, Mike." Ed pouted.

"Not you!" Mike told Ed.

"This is really a lot like the older cases I had with Mystery Inc." Brianna told the others.

"Come on, let's keep walking." Mike told the others.

"Hey, Jo, do you want this skeleton's costume?" Duncan asked the jockette.

"If not, we can use it for Halloween." Abby added.

"Knock yourselves out." Jo shrugged to the Nelson siblings.

"All right!" Duncan and Abby cheered before stuffing the skeleton's costume into a bag.

"Let's keep moving." Mike told the others.

Meanwhile...

"All right, you guys!" Cindy cheered.

"I'll be darned," Bob said. "That was amazing."

"That was just a warm-up; time to pull out the big guns." Herbert signaled.

Charlotte grinned and then pressed another button.

The group was walking upstairs, walking around, looking for the others.

"Phew! Is it getting hot in here or is it just me?" Brianna asked the others.

"I feel it too, and something is coming up," June said. "Look."

The group gasps as they saw a lava monster and roared in their faces. Justin and Justine looked to each other before laughing at the lava monster. The lava monster growled and grabbed the Reid twins, roaring in their faces.

"Look out!" Sky warned the Reid twins.

Of course, there was nothing to worry about as Justin and Justine handled the lava monster like it was no big deal.

"Oh, no, Sis, it's the big bad lava monster." Justin mocked fear.

"What can we do, Big Brother?" Justine added, mocking fear as well.

"Gee, I dunno." Justin replied.

"Yeah, it's not like we're lavabending superheroes or anything." Justine nodded.

"Oh, wait!" The Reid twins then said in unison before bringing out their scepters and slashing against the lava monster's arms to make it drop them.

The two soon fell down and they used their scepters, defeating the lava monster.

"Not so tough," Justin commented. "We've handled bigger monsters than him."

"Hey, guys, look, it's another robot." Ashlyn said.

"I'm getting sick of robots right now." Sky rolled her eyes.

"Come on, guys, let's keep going." Mike told the others.

Justin and Justine stopped as their eyes glowed white as they saw something.

"I think they're seeing a vision from the future or something." Double D commented.

"We know where they are." Justin said.

"Uh, you do?" June asked. "Where are they, and, how do you know?"

"It's one of the walls, it leads to a secret entrance." Justine said.

Everyone then touched the walls so they could get to Bob, Stacey, and the others.

"Ugh, this is hopeless." Eddy groaned before he kicked the wall in anger, and the wall opened up to reveal a secret entrance.

"Hey, way to go, Shrimp." Jo smirked.

"Huh? What?" Eddy asked before looking over and smirked to himself. "Heh, not bad if I do say so myself."

"What kind of hotel is this anyway?" Sky asked.

"Who cares? Come on!" Ashlyn told her.

Everyone soon rushed to the secret entrance.

"Wait a minute, you guys, I have a plan," Mike stopped the others before she whispered a plan to them. "Okay, here it goes. June, Dee Dee, you guys..."

Everyone gathered together and listened to the plan. Of course, June and Dee Dee agreed with Mike since they were all best friends like how close the Eds were.

"All right, everyone understand the plan?" Mike asked.

"Yes, Mike!" The group told her.

"All right, then move out." Mike told the others.

"What's this?" Herbert asked. "I don't see them anywhere on screen!"

"What do you think happened, ya donuts?" Bob deadpanned. "They managed to escape and outsmart ya."

"Shut up, Fatso!" Charlotte glared.


	8. Chapter 8

Unknown to them, Sledgehammer, Ling-Ling, and Spud were hiding behind the computer, cutting off the computer and monitors.

"Okay, I think it's the red wire and then the blue wire." Sledgehammer said to the terrier and battle monster.

"Your guess is as good as mine, these colors look alike to me." Spuds said to the possum.

"Ling-Ling thought it green wire, then blue wire, and yellow wire?" Ling-Ling added.

"Well, let's try them all." Sledgehammer suggested.

The animals pulled all of the wires, making the comuputer and monitors shut off completely.

"We've gone offline!" Herbert said to Charlotte.

"Impossible!" Charlotte added.

The lights then flicked on and off, revealing Ashlyn after the lights came on.

"It's one of the brats!" Herbert called out.

"I hear you like to scare people; how's about we scare you back?" Ashlyn glared before she then started to shake with a roar as she transformed into her gargoyle form.

Herbert and Charlotte screamed to that.

"Don't worry, you guys will be saved soon." Ashyln told Bob and the kids.

"Who's worried?" Madeline muttered in her cynical tone.

"Awesome, a gargoyle." Steven smiled.

Herbert and Charlotte ran away, but bumped into Justin and Justine who changed into their lava form then roared in their faces.

"They are toasted." Bob smirked to the ghost couple.

Herbert and Charlotte ran away from Justin and Justine then. Unknown to the ghosts, June and Dee Dee were sneakily rescue the others. June bent the bars back with no sweat as Dee Dee froze the chains. This of course, freed everyone. Bob landed flat on the ground and the kids landed on top of him with Xeno.

"Oh, Xeno." Stacey smiled as she hugged her dog.

Xeno barked and licked her face happily.

Herbert and Charlotte hid inside of the closet.

"We should be safe in here." Herbert said.

"You really think so?" A voice asked.

"Uh, who said that?" Herbert asked. 

The couple turned on the lights and found Cindy on Kimba's back as he had glowing eyes and snarled at them.

"RUN!" Charlotte cried out.

The ghost couple ran away from the tiger and then skid to a halt as they saw Mike, Jo, and Sky in front of them.

"It's those brats." Herbert said.

"Yeah, yeah, so, what're you gonna do?" Mike deadpanned. "Send a robot after us because you're too lazy?"

"Oh, yeah, because it was so scary." Sky added.

"You want scary?" Jo challenged. "We'll give ya somethin' scary."

Mike looked out the window. The clouds moved through the sky, but eventually, moved out of the way to show the full moon. This then allowed Mike, Jo, and Sky to, of course, transform, but they weren't the only ones shockingly enough. Travis, Drake, and Luna soon began to change as well as they were right behind the ghosts.

"Huh, you guys weren't holding out." Mike smirked to Travis and his cousins.

"Told ya." Drake and Luna replied in unison.

"We...We...We...WEREWOLVES!" Charlotte cried out.

Jo got into her face and growled viciously. Herbert brought out his wedding ring. This just made the six werewolves come closer to him.

"Why isn't this working?!" Herbert glared. "You told me this is pure silver!"

"I might've painted it a different color and it's just rusted and didn't cost me $1,000." Charlotte smiled sheepishly.

"Now you tell me?!" Herbert glared.

The six werewolves then growled viciously at the ghosts.

"RUN!" Charlotte told her husband.

"What are they even afraid of?" Madeline asked. "They're ghosts, they're already dead."

The ghosts couple ran away, but stopped as soon as they saw Duncan wearing that skeleton robot costume with Abby who then changed into a dragon.

"Ghost and dragon!" Herbert called out.

"This way, hurry!" Charlotte told him.

"This is very queer..." Madeline pondered to herself. 

"What is it, my Dark Princess?" Alfred asked as he hugged her much to her dismay. "Are they working for Professor James Moriarty?"

"You have until the count of 10 to get out of my face before I rearrange yours," Madeline warned. "9..."

Alfred soon let go and backed away.

The ghosts ran away, but tripped over a rope, thanks to Brianna, Trent, and Sammy and then the Eds threw over the net on them. Evanutally the six werewolves, Ashlyn, Duncan, Abby, and the Reid twins returned to normal.

"Good job, you guys, now it's time to unmask these phony ghosts." Mike told the others.

"First, the ghost of Charlotte Milton." Sky said as she removed the woman's mask to reveal a different woman.

"Elana Lockhart?!" Bob and the kids cried out.

"Elana, you've always been a thorn in my side since you kicked me out of our apartment." Bob glared to his ex-girlfriend, tapping his foot angrily.

"Why did you do it, ma'am?" Stacey asked Elana, she was also mad, but since she was a child of eight, she was rather naive compared to the other kids who had special abilities, but she didn't seem to.

"All will be answered soon, as soon as we unmask the ghost of Herbert Milton." Mike replied.

Trent then removed the mask to reveal a young brown-haired man.

"Professor Hydewhite?!" Everyone else asked.

"Wait a second." Justin said before removing the mask to reveal an older man.

"Harry the Hypnotist?!" Everyone else asked.

"Harry the Hypnotist?" Cindy asked, feeling the most baffled.

"It can't be." Duncan said as he removed the mask.

There was then a monster shown.

"Bigfoot?!" Everyone asked.

Another mask came off to show a certain actor. 

"William Shatner?!" Everyone asked.

"I am not worthy, I am not worthy." Alfred said as he bowed like a loyal servant.

Another mask came off to reveal two certain fan fiction authors.

"PerkyGoth14 and CartoonNetwork90sFan?!" Everyone else asked.

"Who're those people?" Bob wondered.

"All right, all right, enough with the silly masks!" A man's voice complained before taking off the masks by himself.

"Chris McLean?!" The Howling Wolves asked.

"So, it was you all along," Jo glared to the Total Drama host for Island up until Pahkitew Island. "I have a real burning passion for you, McLean."

"Uncle Bob, who's that?" Stacey asked.

"Oh, he's one of those pretty boy celebrity types who wants to torture teenagers," Bob told her. "That's why I don't want you signing up or a reality show when you hit puberty... Stay young, kid."

"Uh... Okay!" Stacey said.

"But I don't understand, Chris," Dee Dee told the former reality TV show host. "Why would you do something like this?"

"Uh, what do you think?" Chris deadpanned. "Money, of course! I broke out of jail to get over here and scare Dakota out of her inheritance so I could get rich quick, and return as a TV Show host after I got imprisoned from the last season before Don came out with The Ridonculous Race."

"I could kill you right this second, Chris!" Dakota warned.

"Not to mention, I figured capturing the sister of a Total Drama Veteran would be funny, especially, you guys were good!" Chris laughed sadistically. "'Oh, where's Justine? She's gone!'. Oh, it was so easy capturing her, since she's a damsel in distress and all."

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KIDNAPPED JUSTINE?!" Jo snapped.

"Uh, duh." Chris replied.

"What is your problem?!" Sky glared. "You should be locked up forever!"

"Not my problem, I enjoy tormenting you kids." Chris said.

"How did you break out anyway?" Sammy asked.

"My new girlfriend: Elana." Chris introduced.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Bob rolled his eyes. "You two were made for each other: a couple of sadists who have nothing to enjoy other than the misery and torment of others."

"Shut up, you fat pig; Chris is way better and hotter than you," Elana told him. "We figured we could get money from the Miltons so we could become the richest couple in town, and we would've gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling kids and your stupid pets."

"You guys are going to jail." Sky glared.

"I don't think so." Chris replied as he pulled out smoke bombs and threw them on the ground to reveal that he and Elana were now both gone.

The others coughed from the smoke.

"They're gone!" Dee Dee and Ed gasped.

"Guys, look!" Sledgehammer pointed out.

Everyone looked out the window and saw the couple get into a car and drove off.

"Okay, Cindy, you and the animals stay here with Dakota, Bob, and the kids and Xeno, protect them while we get those crooks." Mike said.

"You got it, Mike." Cindy saluted.

Mike gestures her group to follow her and they did. "This is a job for superheroes." She then told them.

Cindy went to the other side while the group walked off.

"Uncle Bob, can we have our own group too?" Stacey asked.

"Uh... Well..." Bob blinked.

"We could be like The Howling Wolves..." Stacey said before pausing in thought and beamed. "The Howling Wolvettes!"

"The Howling Wolfvettes?" Samantha and Linda deadpanned.

"Yeah!" Stacey beamed.

"Uh, that's a good name, Stacey, but, uh, let's think of something else." Travis smiled apologetically.

"Well... Okay, Travis, but only cuz you said." Stacey told him.


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile, Chris and Elana were driving off with Chris's limo.

"Step on it, and hurry." Chris demanded.

"Yes, sir." The driver nodded.

Chris and Elana sat together and the driver soon drove off.

"Suckers." Chris smirked.

"Those fools think that they can stop us?" Elana smirked back.

Chris and Elana high-fived each other. The group was coming faster, but in their superhero forms.

The driver yelped as he then saw The Cartoon Boys: Blaze, Winter Knight, and Red Flash. "Uh, sir? There's three boys, and one of them is dressed like a ninja." he then alerted them.

"The Cartoon Boys?!" Chris gasped. "Turn around, you idiot!"

"Yes, sir..." The driver replied, turning around.

Winter Knight simply threw ice all over the road. The limo swerved around the ice, but managed to stay on the road. 

"That was close," Chris said. "Too close."

POP!

"What was that bang?!" Elana called out.

The driver soon stopped the limo and came out to see that all of the tires had been popped. "The tires have been popped by shurikens?" he then noticed. "I have a spare set of tires in the trunk." He then opened up the trunk and a shadow figure hovered over him with tendrils coming out.

Chris and Elana waited for the driver to come back. The driver muffled as he was taken by the shadowed figure. The shadowed figure then got into the driver's seat and drove off.

"It's about time you finished out there," Chris glared. "A monkey could go faster than you!"

The limo then sped up down the road.

"Whoa, hey, not so fast!" Elana glared. "There's a speed limit!"

Of course, the driver did not respond, though was driving them to a certain place.

"Hey, pal, this is not where we're supposed to go!" Chris told the driver.

"I know." The shadow figure replied.

"Listen, pal, I wanna talk with you!" Elana demanded.

The driver pushed the button and the front window was down, making the evil couple gasp as it wasn't their driver; it was Shadow Wolf.

"Shadow Wolf?!" Chris asked.

"Who?" Elana asked.

"You don't want to know!" Chris told his girlfriend.

"You wanna talk?" Shadow Wolf glared. "Let's talk."

Chris and Elana yelled and got out of the limo and ran away.

"Fraidy cats..." Shadow Wolf scoffed before speaking into an earpiece. "All right, you guys, they're coming you're way."

"Way to go, Jo, we'll take it from here." A voice said.

Chris and Elana kept running only to run into The Cartoon Girls: Action Girl, Monster Girl, and Diva Dynamite.

"Not so fast," Action Girl said. "You're surrounded."

"By costumed punks?" Elana scoffed.

"Oh, ye of little faith, you're going to have to pay the consequences." Monster Girl replied.

"What consequences?" Elana asked while Chris looked nervous since he knew what the Cartoon Girls were capable of.

"It's time to kick some action, you villains." Action Girl scowled.

"Why don't you go home and wait for Halloween?" Elana asked.

"Guys?" Action Girl smirked to Monster Girl and Diva Dynamite. 

Monster Girl soon grabbed Elana with brute strength and kicked her into a high tree. Diva Dynamite blew some ice from her mouth froze the evil woman. Chris then screamed like a little girl and ran away. Action Girl soon sent a shadow after Chris. The shadow followed the host, taking over his own shadow, and then got up from the road and grabbed the former TV show host.

"Let go, I mean it!" Chris demanded. "I'm Chris McLean!"

"We know who you are, and we don't care," Action Girl glared. "You shouldn't even be considered human with the terrible things you do to people. That makes you a monster to us."

"And monsters are my specialty." Monster Girl smirked, being the Te Xuan Ze and all.

The other heroes flew down and went over to the Cartoon Girls and the villains.

"Uh, what's that?" Chris asked about Ashlyn.

"I'm a gargoyle," Ashlyn rolled her eyes as she spread her wings. "Duh!"

"Supergirl?" Chris asked. "I thought that you were retired."

"I'm the new Supergirl." Supergirl clarified.

"The new Supergirl?" Chris asked.

"Yes, yes, it's shocking, I know, but you won't get to know me long." Supergirl rolled her eyes, and so, everyone grabbed a hold of Chris and Elana, teaching them a lesson, and calling the cops to take care of them.

"We'll be back, you can count on it, dudes," Chris warned. "And when I do, you guys will be in huge--"

Kala punched the celebrity in the stomach. 

"Oof!" Chris grunted to that.

Eventually, the police came to take both Chris and Elana away.

"Thank you, Action Girl, you and your group." Drew said thankfully.

"No problem." Action Girl nodded.

Drew looked up and saw Duncan and Abby wearing their superhero outfits. Duncan had a black bodysuit with a rock symbol, a brown jacket, black boots, brown gloves, and a mask. Abby had an orange tiger striped outfit with animal symbol, with black boots, orange gloves, a black mask, a black jacket, and an orange mask. 

"Uh, are those two new superheroes?" Drew asked, not recognizing his own son and daughter.

"I guess so." Another officer said to the older man.

"Who could they be?" Drew wondered, of course, not aware those two new heroes were his son and older daughter.

Drew looked over and saw Brianna in her Huntress outfit from her mother's old superhero days, and Trent wore a white body suit with a music note in front, a grey trench coat, black boots, black gloves, and a white mask. 

"And I've never seen them before either." The other cop said to Drew.

"They're new heroes," Action Girl said. "Don't worry; they're with us."

"Thank you once again, Cartoon Girls, what would we do without you?" Drew said.

"Probably move away." Monster Girl smirked as a joke.

This made almost everyone laugh like in an old time sitcom like in The Brady Bunch. Everyone then soon stopped laughing, except for Diva Dynamite and Red Flash.

"Okay, guys, you can stop now..." Action Girl said. "It wasn't that funny..."

The two kept laughing.

"GET BACK TO WORK!" Action Girl told them.

Diva Dynamite and Red Flash soon stopped laughing.

"So, what do we call you two?" Action Girl asked Duncan and Abby in their new superhero identities.

"Well, you can call me Animal Girl." Abby decided.

"And you can call me Geostone." Duncan added.

"Good names, and what about you, dude?" Action Girl nodded before looking to the cool guy.

"Music Siren." Trent decided.

"I like that." Brianna smiled.

"Even if most Sirens are girls." Monster Girl snickered quietly.

"Yeah, yeah..." Trent rolled his eyes to that.

"Come on, let's get back to the hotel and check on the others." Action Girl suggested.

Everyone came back as civilians and then went back to the Cartoon Network Hotel.

"Are you guys okay?" Cindy asked. "Where's Chris and Elana?"

"In jail like they're supposed to be." Mike replied.

"Well, everyone's okay, these guys wanna have a team name of their own though." Cindy said, referring to Bob and the kids.

"We want to be like you guys!" Stacey smiled.

"I have to admit; you guys are really cool." Samantha agreed.

"All right, all right, settle down." Mike said.

"What if we became The Roaring Tigers?" Steven asked.

The Howling Wolves, of course, didn't like that name and rejected it.

"I suggest The Interstellar Vulcans." Alfred suggested.

"Heck no." Steven said.

"The Gloomy Ravens?" Madeline asked.

"Too depressing." Jo told her.

"It was worth a shot." Madeline shrugged.

"How about something with lions?" Stacey asked. "I really like Kimba the White Lion."

"I like that idea though." Cindy agreed.

"Me too," Jackson added before getting an idea. "Oh! I know! How about The Roaring Lions?"

The Howling Wolves looked to each other before looking at Mike.

"Eh, fine by me." Mike told them.

"All right, from henceforth, we will be all together known as The Roaring Lions!" Steven proclaimed.

"Here, here!" Jackson added.

"I like The Fabulous Lions, but whatever." Linda shrugged.

Eventually, everyone went back into the hotel as the mystery had been solved and taken care of by The Howling Wolves, and to a surprising help from The Roaring Lions.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day then came and the two groups were packing up to leave and go to the rock concert. 

"Thanks so much for the help, you guys." Dakota smiled as she rearranged the furniture that had been messed around due to the ghosts.

"No problem; sorry about the mess." Mike replied.

"No worries," Dakota replied. "I'll pay for it through my allowance."

"Thanks, Dakota, you're the best." Mike smiled.

"Ah, I wouldn't say that," Dakota smiled back. "You guys have a great time by the way."

"Thanks, Dakota," Mike waved. "See ya."

"See you guys later," Dakota waved back. "Have fun!"

Everyone soon left the hotel and went off.

"Are they gone?" The Red Guy asked, peeking out from the front desk.

"Who, sir?" Dakota asked.

"The ghosts!" The Red Guy told her. "DUH!!"

"Yes, Red, they're gone," Dakota rolled her eyes. "You can come out now."

"Okay, good..." The Red Guy chuckled as he came out. "I just wanted to make sure you and my mother were safe."

"Uh, your mother's here?" Dakota asked.

"Yes, she's been hiding in the storage closer where no one can see her and never will..." The Red Guy replied ominously as his mother was never seen in person.

Dakota looked very confused at the devil. 

Outside of the hotel, both groups were putting their bags in their vehicles.

"I'd like to apologize for my actions earlier," Bob said as he walked over to The Howling Wolves. "You kids are all right by me."

"Hey, no problem." Mike replied.

"Think we can see each other again soon?" Luna asked.

"You can count on it." June nodded.

"Who wants to hear a fairy tale?" A goose smiled as she came on-screen with a blue dress with a princess hat and glasses and fairy wings and a talking wand.

Mike, Jo, and Sky looked to each other.

Cut to them just finishing up eating the goose lady, leaving behind her dress and hat and her wand was broken in half.

"Help me..." The wand said weakly.

"That was a good dinner," Jo said. "Finally rid of that annoying goose."

"I've always felt bad for those kids who always get in trouble because of her." Sky added.

Mike soon handed a communicator to Travis.

"What's this?" Travis asked.

"It's a communicator," Mike told him. "This way, we can always keep in touch."

"Thank you." Travis smiled.

"We're going to miss you guys." Stacey pouted.

"It sure has been fun, kid..." June admitted. "You were kinda the little sister I wish I had... Instead I got Ray-Ray."

"Xeno loves making new friends too!" Stacey smiled as she picked up her dog and let him go to Spuds and Sledgehammer.

"But I have a feeling we'll see each other again very soon." Justine said.

"It wasn't a bad adventure come to think about it," Samantha said. "Especially meeting you, Justin."

"And you too, Trent." Linda added.

"Uh, well, thanks." Justin said.

"Yeah, no problem." Trent added.

Samantha and Linda soon hugged Justin and Trent's legs like they were in love. Brianna smiled and shook her head.

"Girls, go figure..." Steven and Jackson commented.

Samantha and Linda were soon pulled off of the teen boys as they sighed happily. 

Two kids came out, looking nervous. A girl with long red hair tied in a ponytail and a boy who seemed to be bald and had a blue baseball cap on his head. They both seemed to be wearing school uniforms. 

"H-Hey, is the cost clear?" The boy asked.

"Uh, of what?" Sky asked.

"The Goose Lady!" The girl and boy said in feared unison.

"Yeah, yeah, she's gone," Jo replied. "And when I say gone, I mean dead."

"D-Dead...?" The girl asked almost smiling. "The Goose Lady is dead...?"

"What about 'Juanito the Talking Wand'?" The boy asked.

Mike took out the wand and crashed it into dust.

"Dot... We're free..." The boy told the girl. "FREE!"

The girl had tears in her eyes and hugged Mike, crying. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"No problem... Uh... Dot, is it?" Mike asked.

"Yes, I'm Dot, and that's Randy," Dot smiled. "Finally, we can become the scholars we want to be and go into a good college WITHOUT THAT GOOSE LADY GETTING IN THE WAY!"

"We don't know how to thank you!" Randy added.

"I can, how about you guys join The Roaring Lions?" Linda offered.

"Uh, Roaring Lions?" Dot asked.

"That's our new group apparently," Madeline commented. "You kids seem familiar... Do you go to our school?"

Dot and Randy just shrugged, but decided to join the team now that they were finally rid of tales from the Goose Lady.

"Wow... She's beautiful..." Steven whispered.

"Who, Dot?" Jackson asked his best friend.

"Yeah..." Steven nodded to the redheaded girl.

Dot smiled as she seemed to be in a heart background from Jackson's eyes and she flaunted her ponytail.

"Well, you can talk to her, maybe she will like you." Jackson suggested.

Later on, Dot and Randy talked with the others about their history with The Goose Lady and her talking wand.

"So, the next thing we know, we're in a hole that the Goose Lady dug up for us to fall in and miss the bus, and never make it to school because she left us down there, and a cop came by to help us out and he thought we were ditching school." Randy said.

"Didn't you tell your parents?" Cindy asked.

"They don't believe us, no one believed us..." Dot frowned. "It's like only me and Randy saw her. We came here for a vacation, and we were gonna study for some tests back in school, but that Goose Lady somehow found us when our parents went to take a look around, and we ran away from our hotel and ran as far as we could!"

"I'm sorry to hear that." Justine said.

"But thanks to you guys, she's dead." Randy smiled.

"Now you can both get a good education, and maybe if you're lucky, you'll have a 5.0 GPA like mine." Cindy smiled as she brought out an award she won from school.

"5.0?!" Dot and Randy asked.

"I thought it only went up to 4...?" Dot asked.

"I'm special." Cindy chuckled innocently.

"Hey, you kids, we better get going," Bob said. "I want a good parking spot."

"I call shotgun!" Stacey beamed.

Xeno barked in response.

"No fair, Xeno, you got it during our last vacation!" Stacey told her dog.

The rest of the Roaring Lions, along with Dot and Randy, got into the van and waved to the Howling Wolves. The Howling Wolves waved back and the van soon drove off with The Roaring Lions.

"They weren't that bad of people." Linda commented.

"I know; I hope we can meet them again." Samantha agreed.

Steven and Jackson looked at the window and instead of the Howling Wolves; it was the superheroes. 

"Guys, look!" Jackson called out.

"Ugh... What now, you guys?" Linda complained to Steven and Jackson. "Bigfoot? Loch Ness Monster? A Chupacabra?"

"No, superheroes!" Steven said.

"Superheroes?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah, look!" Jackson said.

Everyone then went to take a look to see what Steven and Jackson saw. Everyone gasped as they then saw the superheroes waving goodbye to them.

"See?!" Jackson yelped.

"They usually don't believe the things we see all the time." Jackson said to Dot and Randy.

"Welcome to our world." Dot and Randy replied in slight deadpan.

Bob hit the van from a bump and the kids looked up; instead of the superheroes, it was The Howling Wolves.

"What the...?" Steven asked.

"Like I said... Welcome to our world..." Dot said to Steven.

"That was weird." Samantha commented.

And then, they heard wolves howling which made all of them look over to Travis, Drake, and Luna.

"Wasn't us." Luna said.

"Maybe Khan's trying to trick us." Alfred said.

"Don't be stupid, Stupid." Madeline replied.

The Howling Wolves then got into their own car and drove off.

"I'm going to miss them." Dee Dee said.

"Well, we can keep in touch with them, I gave them a communicator." Mike smiled.

"Meh, they weren't too bad, but Samantha annoyed me to death." Jo said.

"That Madeline girl kinda made me think of Mandy in a way." Eddy said.

"And Travis, Drake, and Luna kinda remind me of you three." Duncan said to Mike, Jo, and Sky.

"Typical." Sky whispered, not sure what to say to that.

"And Steven and Jackson remind me of Dil Pickles and Dib Membrane." Eddy added.

"That Stacey girl reminds me of Cindy." Ed said.

"WHAT?!" The others asked.

"Ya know, but the opposite." Ed smiled simply.

"Uh, that's nice of you, Ed," Cindy said. "I like Stacey too."

"You think we'll see them again?" Sky asked.

"I guarantee it." Mike nodded as the van drove off.

"Spudsy-Dooby-Doo!" The terrier dog howled.

This made everybody laugh until the next time they would meet their new group of friends: The Roaring Lions.

The End


End file.
